mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Noa Doc
'''Noa Catherine Doc '''is the twenty year old story's female protagonist. She's the first and only daughter of the famous treasure hunter Docter Colin Doc and his wife Catherine Doc. Noa is the current protector of the Lego world and current holder of the DocSoul. Noa's official Power Form is Celestial. History To Be Added Soon Physical Appearance Noa wears black pants with black shoes. Noa also wears a white shirt with a slim necklace with a round green gem attached to it, tied with a brown belt. She also has white sleeves. Noa has yellow hands and orange hair. Similar to her mother, Catherine Doc. Noa always has her nice and sweet smile. Personality Noa has her father's spirit and her mother's charms. Noa takes pride of being a Doc but doesn't really like it when people call her "daughter of....". Powers and Abilities Being trained from a very young age by her father and later by her mother, Noa is an expert in martial arts. Noa is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which she has learned from both her parents over the years. She is strong enough to hold her own against anyone in battle when asked upon it when she is unable to use her DocSoul. Noa is a highly skilled acrobat and gymnastic as she is able to do all kind of technics very easily. Thanks to these skills Noa has enhanced reflexes, able to sense and dodge attacks with ease. She can also react faster than an average human in different situations. Noa's natural agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes. She can always accurately co-ordinate her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Noa was trained by Maker in armed and unarmed combat and is very proficient in it. Even keeping a weapon close by her bed. She also required weapons skills of him but rarely uses this skill, relying more on her DocSoul in battle. As expected from a Doc, Noa is a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others. Noa is also a skilled treasure hunter, just like her father. She has discovered and found many treasures and artifacts that even her own father was not able to find and uncover. Despite the face that both her parents are strong magic users, Noa has little skills in magic, mostly relying on her DocSoul. She has however shown on a special occasion that she can out magic ShadowLife. Noa is a master combatant despite her young age. She has battled many powerful opponents in her short battle career and bested all of them. She has bested opponents like The General, Amset Ra, Rat (PowerForm), Sphinx (PowerForm), Scorpio (PowerForm), Octo (PowerForm) and Demolisher. Most notably, Noa has fought and defeated legendary fighters like Maker and DiamondLord. But also her own father, the legendary DocterDoc. Noa is the current holder of the DocSoul. Her Power Form is Celestial. DocSoul This ancient device gives Noa the extraordinary ability to transform into any kind of available Power Form in the DocSoul from the Doc Family line. However the DocSoul can also scan other non-Doc Power Forms, and make them her own. Biography To Be Added Trivia *Noa is currently the only female character, besides her mother and most recently the Vampyre Bride. *Noa's favorite color is orange. *Noa will have a marvelous future, greater than she can imagine. As stated by DocGod (God). *Noa will have at least 1 child, a girl. Her name differs from each timeline. -- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Main Characters Category:Treasure Hunters